


The Loser House (idea board)

by fanatic_scribe



Series: The Loser House [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Multi, Polyamorous Character, idea project, just more about this AU, really no real story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: My random ideas, notes and thoughts about my Poly losers AU. Not always NSFW but sometimes
Relationships: The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Series: The Loser House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The relationships and dates

**Author's Note:**

> These are ideas I have about my Poly Loser Club AU. Everyone dates everyone in an intricate and happy relationship. They love and support each other in a house Ben designed and helped build.

Orientations:

***NOTE***

I am non-binary myself and don’t have enough info to make porn of trans characters and be confident that I represented the trans community fairly. I want to make sure I do it right if I do it at all so until I’m confident in my representations all porn will be the exception

  * Richie- Bi. Non-binary. Any.
  * Eddie- Gay demi. Trans. Post-T and top. He/Him
  * Ben- Pan demi. Trans. Post T, top and bottom (metoidioplasty). He/Him
  * Stan- Bi. Cis. He/Him
  * Bev- Pan. Cis. She/Her
  * Bill- Bi. Cis. He/Him
  * Mike- Pan. non-binary masc. He/Him/They/Them
  * Audra- Bi. Trans. Post E and top. She/Her
  * Patty- Pan demi. Non-binary fem. She/Her/They/Them



Main couples:

  * In house:
    * Reddie (Married)
    * Benverly (Married)
    * Bill and Mike (Married)


  * Out of house:
    * Stan and Patty (Married)
    * Bill and Audrey (Dating)
    * Patty and Audrey (Dating)



Floater (involved with everyone):

  * Stan (Lives with Patty)
  * Richie (Lives in the house)
  * Bev (Lives in the house)
  * Reddie, sometimes (Lives in the house)



Multipairs (they fuck) and their type of date:

***NOTE***

All losers and couples can be paired with anyone. These are just the ones I have thought of.

  * Streddie 
    * Lots of threesomes, mainly chill at home when having a date. Both Stan and Eddie will go to Richie’s comedy nights every other Thursday to heckle him.
  * Bill, Mike, and Stan 
    * Go to bookstores, coffee shops, and libraries.
  * Bill Ben and Bev
    * Classic dinner and movie dates. Ben and Bill faun over Bev.
  * Stan, Ben, and Bev
    * Early morning hikes, picnics or breakfast after Stan is done birdwatching and Ben and Bev are done with their run.
  * Patty, Bev, Audra (Sometimes Richie and/or Mike)
    * Titled We Dem Gurlz by Richie. Will go out drinking, dancing, brunch, lunch, shopping, coffee, really anything spontaneous and fun together.
  * Eddie, Ben, Bill, Mike, Stan (Sometimes Richie and/or Patty)
    * Titled Just Guys Being Dudes by Richie. Same as We Dem Gurlz.
  * Mike, Reddie  

    * Mike and Richie will cook a meal and everyone would chill by the fire and read a book together and cuddle



***NOTE***

Anything with Mike will be the same general theme unless with Bill. 

  * The Losers
    * Dinner at home once a week where they all spend the night together as a group doing anything and everything. They also have "special occasions" and "dinner dates" 



More to add as I think of it


	2. The house (made in Sims 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house that Ben designed and helped build and why it's made that way.

I modified a lot called Musician Bungalo. Take some decorations with a grain of salt I more focused on the general layout than a room design. Also keep in mind that sims 4 doesn't have any closets. Also please keep in mind that I don't give a rats ass about if this is so much more than they can afford cause like who cares just read the fic and move on.

View of the entire layout of the home and basement

Now let's go to the Reddie room.

It is the furthest down the hall and Ben had a bathroom attached to make up for that. But really everyone knows it's because Richie and Eddie both take horribly long showers and no one wanted to share a bathroom with them. This also gives Eddie an environment he can have full 100% control of. This is very important to him. On bad days Eddie will have too much anxiety to use a shared bathroom comfortably.

Benverly room is right next to them. Nothing really special about the build. Bev can make and design clothes at the desk/vanity while Ben prefers to do his design work from bed on a tablet or laptop.

Mike and Bill's room has a full-length window because Ben knows how much they love to read by sunlight. A small bookshelf that they will trade books from every week with the basement. Mike is the biggest reader whereas Bill will read but mainly write in bed. Sometimes Mike will read aloud to not only Bill but the whole group, he's got an amazing reading voice. The rustic design is because they are just like that and gay.

Stan's room was picked by Stan and is mainly just used for storage and changing. Stan lives both with the group and with Patty (his wife) and every time Stan is over he will typically sleep with one if not multiple different couples, he never actually sleeps in his room. there are also two bathrooms there

The workout room because Ben still gets self-conscious about working out with people around

or

[could be spoilers](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fview%2Fjohnmulaney-could-be-anursery-gif-8593140&psig=AOvVaw2Yr78AIY8jQmVGMomUW5c0&ust=1579101589360000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjIj4Wyg-cCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

Now here is that side of the house altogether

Here is the living room with stairs leading to the basement

Kitchen

Dining room

Hall

And then that side of the house

Patio where Richie, Mike, and Ben will cook on the grill together while everyone else just chills and has a good time

The pool cause why not. I want to put a hot tub but I forgot so imagine it.

THE BASEMENT!!!!!

This is where Bev will do her bigger projects, modeling, and photography. She encourages her models to bring friends because she likes their natural having fun looks and not the posed shots.

Richie will sometimes host private shows or want to practice with the Loser's help. This is where he does that.

The den of solitude/library/reading nook. Mainly used by Bill and Mike as a place to be cut off and just read/write however the other Losers will find their way down there for cuddle puddles while they read to each other or by themselves with the fire going.

And there it is. The Loser House in all its poly glory


	3. Their jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers' jobs

**Bill**

  * Author and part-time creative writing professor



**Ben**

  * Architect



**Bev**

  * Fashion designer



**Richie**

  * Comedian



**Mike**

  * Librarian



**Stan**

  * Professor for a junior-level class in college



**Eddie**

  * Office job but doesn't like it



**Patty**

  * Chef



**Audra**

  * Actress




End file.
